Big Collection of One-Shots
by alienlover64
Summary: Welcome to 'Big Collection of One-Shots' where you'll get to suggest anything and see it as a one-shot. Full rules on the inside.
1. Rules

**_A/N:_** ** _PLASE READ! Any one shot that is for transformers will be in this story,_** 'Transformers ONE SHOTS' **_only._**

 _ **T**_ _ **his story is on the following accounts;**_

1\. alienlover64 (fanrfiction account)

2\. Nori (Quotev account)

3\. Kursed264/ShadowLover208 (Wattpad account)

* * *

 **Rules;**

1\. Anyone can suggest anything.

2\. One-shots can be ones for any fandom or any idea that comes to your mind.

3\. Full credit will be given to who gave the suggestion.

4\. Suggestions are NOT limited. This means you can suggest as much as you want. Just be patient with me, because there will be times where school will get in the way of me updating.

 **I accept the following;**

\- Anything random

\- Yaoi pairings (male x male)

\- Yuri pairings (female x female)

\- Romance

\- Friendships

\- Crack-ships

\- OC x OC ships

\- Character x OC ships

\- Movie shots

\- Special shots

\- Double one-shots

\- Torture scenes

\- Lemons

* * *

 ** _A/N: That's it, suggest anything that comes to your mind._** ** _One-shots will be accepted from my three accounts, mentioned at the top. I will put who they were suggested from and what sight you can find them at._**


	2. Maverick X Mariah

**_A/N: First one shot out of the series, this one was suggested by_** Aftermath12(my nephew) on Wattpad _ **,** **hope you enjoy dude.**_

 _ **Also, it's a romance, so enjoy this weird shit.**_

 _ **Oh anytime I write for FNAF, the animatronic characters and ocs are sentient and stuff, so they can cry and stuff like that.**_

Alternate Title: Spark of Love

* * *

It was quiet for once. The guard may have been there and everything went on as usual with the screeching and clanging of metal, courteously of Mangle, but that didn't stop the silence in the 'Parts and Service' room.

Maverick, an animatronic that was made to be the 'New Foxy', sat with his back against the wall. He sat there listening to what was going on. Originally he would be out and messing around with his friend James, but tonight he just didn't feel like it.

He looked up when the door opened. His blue eyes widened a bit when he saw that it was Mariah, a black panther, who had walked into the room. Her dark green eyes looked over the room and stopped on him.

"Hey." he said to her.

"... Hey." she walked over to him and sat down next to him, "What are you doing in here? You're usually out by now with James."

Maverick shrugged and replied, "I just didn't feel like it tonight."

Mariah just nodded and laid her head against the wall.

Silence filled the room again. They were able to hear everything happening out of the room, including James yelling about beating his high score on some game he always plays. The music from Marionette's music box was barely heard over everything else though.

Maverick looked down to see that Mariah's hand was near his. He wanted so bad to just hold her hand. He has had a crush on her ever since they were human to that unfaithful night when her, him, James, TyBlood, TaiLon and Liz were killed.

Pushing that memory aside, he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed allowing him to see her black eyeliner and blood like eye makeup better. His gaze shifted to her lips. Those gorgeous black lips, for once without red lipstick, that he found very tempting.

 _'I'm gonna be so dead if she opens her eyes.'_ he thought. Then he closed his eyes and leaned forward. He pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Mariah opened her eyes slowly when she felt lips on her own. Seeing Maverick being the one who had kissed her caused a light blush to appear. _'What is he doing?'_

She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, surprising Maverick when she put her hands on his shoulders. After a couple more minutes they broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. Both of them had a slight blush as they looked at each other.

 _'Did she actually kiss me back?'_

 _'... Why did I kiss him back?'_

Seeing the position that they were still in, Maverick smirked at her, "So, um... did you like that?"

"..."

"Um, Mariah-"

He was silenced as her lips connected with his again. As quick as they were there, they left. Mariah smiled at him, "You talk too much when nervous."

"Uh, okay?"

She chuckled softly and laid her head on his left shoulder, holding him close to her. She sighed in what she felt was happiness.

Maverick wrapped his arms around her in a hug while she snuggled up to him.

Both of them hadn't notice that they had an audience.

James, Liz, TyBlood, TaiLon and even Foxy had watched what just happened with the two. It was TaiLon who broke the silence with;

"I told you it would happen, TyBlood!"

Maverick and Mariah looked over to them just as TyBlood ran off with TaiLon running after him. They didn't care so they just went back to what they were doing.

* * *

 ** _A/N: There you have it, I know it's short but that was all I could come up with. Characters used were my oc Mariah and my nephews oc Maverick. Hope you enjoyed~_**

 ** _Also, I kinda forgot Maverick's eye color so I just guessed._**


End file.
